The time of our lives...but it all went wrong
by namelesselfboy
Summary: Link gets kidnapped and Jinx and a new friend must try and save him,but they run into a new evil along the way.Lot of swearing
1. The beginning of the end?!

(Disclaimer: The Zelda chars are not mine, they belong to Nintendo, Jinx doesn't belong to me either, he belongs to The Wind Sage, Shroom belongs to namelesselfboy (me),so please ask me before you use him.)  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Link's weary eyes opened  
  
Link: Damn.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and yawned, he had the same dream he had ever since he defeated Ganondorf then Ganon, it was the battle between them, until they grew up, they were good friends, then somewhere it went wrong  
  
Link: What did I ever do to that crazy bastard?  
  
A familiar voice rang from the bottom of the stairs  
  
Jinx: Come on, Link. It's 12:30, we have to go get Shroom from his house and Zelda from the castle and head to the lake to go boating.  
  
Link: Alright. I'm getting dressed now.  
  
Jinx: Better hurry, cause we gotta be there by 1:30 or the King will never let Zelda out.  
  
Link thought for a moment 'Yeah the King was the kind that would not let Zelda go out if they're late, Shroom ran away from the castle, giving up his rights as heir to the throne because of the King' but Link always found his thoughts drifting back to his former best-friend who was locked in the Sacred Realm  
  
Link: Is Shroom bringin his woman Malon?  
  
Jinx: I don't know ask him when we get to the ranch.  
  
Link thought to himself 'Great, he's bringin his fiancé so we're not gonna do anything fun.'  
  
Link: Ok  
  
He walked down stairs, fully dressed in his Goron Tunic, his boot, and red hat, he looked at Jinx and shook his head, his twin brother looked exactly like him, except wearing the Zora Tunic  
  
Jinx: I'm drivin, let's go.  
  
They walked out side and got into a hippie van, they started it and took off to the castle in a hurry, there they picked up Zelda and some guy, much to Link's dismay  
  
Zelda: This is my boyfriend Mido.  
  
When Link heard the name, he looked out the window and didn't speak the rest of the ride to the ranch Zelda: I can't wait to see Shroom, I haven't seen him in a long time.  
  
Link: (Muttering) Yeah, cause you chased him off you stupid bitch.  
  
Zelda looked at him smiling  
  
Zelda: What Link?  
  
Link: Nothing.  
  
Jinx snickered under his breath as they pulled up the path to the ranch, standing by the barn, wearing a baggy pair of pants, a pair of black shoes, a white button up shirt, eyebrow pierced, along with the ears, long red hair hidden underneath a dark blue hat with spikes coming out of the front, a cigarette hanging from his mouth, the van stoped and Zelda got out and ran and hugged her brother as the others, except Mido got out of the van  
  
Zelda: I've missed ya bro.  
  
Shroom: Doesn't everyone miss me?  
  
Shroom was smiling, 'Great, still the cocky asshole.' Link thought to himself. Zelda plucked the cigarette from her bother's mouth, looked at it and shook her head, then replaced it  
  
Zelda: Still smoking I see.  
  
Shroom: No, I actually quit for awhile, but I started up again.  
  
Link: I hate to interupt this reunion, but we gotta time frame here.  
  
Jinx looked at Link, this was a first, Link not wanting to take his time, that guy Mido was bugging him  
  
Shroom: Alright, let me tell Malon I'm leaving.  
  
Zelda: You're not bringing Malon?  
  
Shroom: Nah, me and the chick called off the wedding, I just work here now.  
  
Link was suprised, everything was different, Zelda gets a fuck-buddy, Shroom loses one, Jinx. no one cares about him, and Link still has no sex- life, there always was Ruto  
  
Shroom: Ok, let's go.  
  
Zelda: Shotgun!  
  
Link: No, that's where I sit.  
  
Shroom: I'm takin shotgun.  
  
They all look at Shroom  
  
Jinx: You smoke, bad enough it's gonna be in my van,but I'm not gonna left it go through my van, you sit in the very back.  
  
Link: So who gets shotgun?  
  
Jinx: How about my brother gets shotgun?  
  
Link: Eat that Zelda.  
  
So they were off, four teens and a Kokori going to the lake to go boating, along the way they listen to the stereo and "Drive" by Incubus is playing  
  
Link: (To himself) Great, another song that reminds me of Ganondorf. Oh well, boating'll help me get my mind off him.  
  
They rented a boat and started boating, then they busted out the wakeboard and Link was riding it, when he saw the island.the one above the water temple, he and Ganondorf always hung out there, this was before Ganondorf dissapeared and came back and took over Hyrule  
  
Jinx: Link, having fun back there?  
  
Link had dazed off, when he snapped back to reality, he saw a giant log in his path  
  
Link: Whoa!  
  
He jumped, but it was too late, he hit the log with such force that he flipped in the air, but his wakeboard stayed in the water, he let go of the rope and went flying over the weird proffesors house, he landed by the scare crow by the fishing lodge, out cold  
  
Zelda: Wait! Link's gone! Jinx: What? Ah shit.  
  
They started cruising around the lake looking for him, they reached the scare crow, Link's hat was there, so was an imprint of Link's body, but Link was nowhere to be found  
  
Shroom: Where's that asshole at?  
  
Jinx kneeled by the body imprint  
  
Jinx: This ground is almost as hard as rock, if Link had enough momentum going to make this imprint, he had enough momentum to knock himself cold.I don't think this is another one of his jokes.  
  
Shroom & Zelda: Then where could he be?  
  
At that moment, Link was draped across a horse, heading across the Desert Colossus, still out cold  
  
Mido: Who cares? He killed the Deku Tree. Let's get back to boating.  
  
All three look at him, Zelda walks up to him and smacks him, Jinx runs and tackles him and punches him straight in the nose  
  
All Three: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!  
  
They return the boat and get in the van and start heading back  
  
Jinx: We'll drop Zelda off at the Castle. Then I gotta grab my sword, you'll grab a weapon. And we'll set off looking for Link. You do have a weapon right?  
  
Shroom: (Kinda muffled with a cigarette in his mouth) I gotta stick with two rocks tied to the end.  
  
Jinx looks at him weird as they stop at the castle gates, they both say bye to Zelda and she gets out and heads to the castle  
  
Jinx: You need a sword. Not a stick with rocks.  
  
Shroom: I do have a sword, just.  
  
Jinx: What?  
  
Shroom: Well, once I went and saw the Great Deku Tree Sprout, he explained to me that one night, there was a meteor shower, but in the shower, a very powerful sword was slammed into the top branch of the dead Great Deku Tree. According to the the Sprout, the sword took all the remaining energy out of the Deku Tree and became even more powerful.  
  
Jinx: That sounds good.  
  
Shroom: He sent up Saria to see what this sword looked like. Saria told him, it looked like the Biggoron Sword, except it had a symbol on it.  
  
Jinx: What was the symbol?  
  
Shroom swallowed and took a deep breath  
  
Shroom: The symbol was the eye of Valvagia. And only one person was branded with that symbol. And only that person can retrieve the sword.  
  
Jinx: Who?  
  
Shroom lefts up his sleeve revealing an eye that is blood red, the pupil is black, but it is in the shape of a 'V'  
  
Jinx: You.  
  
Shroom: Only I can receive the Christ Sword.  
  
Jinx looks at him  
  
Jinx: So why don't you climb the tree and get the sword?  
  
Shroom: I'm afraid of heights. If I climb that, I'll piss my pants.  
  
Jinx backs out, turns around, and speeds to the ranch, he stops at the ranch  
  
Jinx: Get a horse, and meet me at the Great Deku Tree.  
  
Shroom shakes his head and gets out, he lights another cigarette  
  
Shroom: It's a bad idea man. But ok, I'll be there.  
  
Jinx leaves while Shroom goes in and him and Malon yell at each other, soon Shroom walks out wearing battle clothes, he jumps on his horse King and takes off towards Kokori Forest 


	2. The news of a death and other stuff.

(Disclaimer: Like before, Zelda chars are not mine, they belong to Nintendo, Jinx belongs to The Wind Sage, and Shroom belongs to namelesselfboy (ME) also the Christ Sword belong to me, plus Shroom's horse King. Thank you.)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Shroom rode King up to the dead Great Deku Tree where Jinx waited by the Great Deku Tree Sprout  
  
Shroom: Ok, I'm here. And you know I do not want to climb that tree.  
  
Jinx looks at Shroom  
  
Jinx: Well, you got to. Or what are you gonna use incase we run into trouble?  
  
Shroom holds up a stick with two rocks tied to the end  
  
Jinx: You cannot use that.  
  
With a grumble Shroom got off the horse and walks up to the tree  
  
Shroom: How am I supposed to get up there?  
  
Great Deku Tree Sprout: You use the grips on the side of the tree.  
  
Shroom: Thanks a lot.  
  
He grumbled and started climbing, he got to the top of the trunk, he could see the Christ Sword, but before he could get further another person jumped down to Shroom  
  
Shroom: What the fuck is this?  
  
GDTS: (To Jinx) He must go through tests to get to the sword. Right now, he is facing himself.  
  
Shroom studied the being, he looked a lot like himself, but the other had a long goatee, and was older  
  
Shroom: Who the hell are you?  
  
Person: I'm the older Shroom. And now, you'll see why this is a test.  
  
The being charged at Shroom, Shroom tried to sidestep, but older Shroom was expecting it and threw his leg into Shroom's, causing Shroom to fall, but the grass seemed to make a net and caught Shroom and put him on the ground  
  
Shroom: I can't do it! I'm not climbing back up there!  
  
Jinx: Fine I'll do it!  
  
GDTS: You can't go up.  
  
As Jinx grabbed a grip he got electricuted  
  
Jinx: OOOOOWWWW!  
  
GDTS: You cannot get the sword. You cannot even climb it. I sent Saria to look at the sword, bu if you wish to retrieve the sword you must bear the mark of Volvagia.  
  
Jinx: God damn it! Shroom, let's go.  
  
They turned around, but there was a giant owl on Jinx's van  
  
Owl: WHO! Jinx, there is an evil force attacking Hyrule Market! WHO!  
  
Jinx looked at Shroom  
  
Jinx: You stay here with the Great Deku Tree Sprout while I go handle this guy.  
  
Jinx got in his van and took off  
  
Shroom: Where is Link?  
  
Meanwhile, in front of the Spirit Temple, Link is just waking up as night begins to settle over the land, he sees a fire going, then see a person, he reaches for the Master Sword, but it's gone, the figure comes out of the shadows  
  
Link: Who are.  
  
The figure turns out to be Nabooru  
  
Link: (mumbles) Oh great, out here by the Spirit Temple with the biggest dyke in Hyrule!  
  
Nabooru: Link, I brought you here to get you away from the castle before the evil came.  
  
Link: What evil?  
  
Nabooru: It has been predicted that a powerful being would come to Hyrule, he would kill the two remaining bearers of the Triforce Symbol, and he would cast a great darkness over the land.  
  
Link: I've defeated Ganondorf, my best friend! So I think I could defeat any evil there is.  
  
Nabooru: Brave you are, but this creature is one of the most powerful beings in the universe.  
  
Link: So there's more than one?  
  
Nabooru: Yes, and this is the weakest of the five. But there is only one weapon that can stop him, and the Master Sword is not it.  
  
Link: Well, let me go back and me and Jinx will make the Weapons of the Gods, he may be powerful, but is he more powerful than a God?  
  
Nabooru: These five are believe to be Galaxy Crushers. They destroy galaxy after galaxy, until there is nothing left.  
  
Link: Well, what can defeat them?  
  
Nabooru: Much like your friend Ganondorf, they cannot be killed, only imprisoned, but they can only be imprisoned in the Christ Sword. The creator of life is more powerful than the five of them combined.  
  
Link: Then why doesn't the creator of life come down here and whoop the shit out of this guy?  
  
Nabooru: He is the creator of life. He doesn't resort to violence, so he created the Christ Sword and sent it to Hyrule, so that the chosen one may defeat the evil that plagues life.  
  
Link: And who is it that can get this sword?  
  
Link looks skeptical, not believing the story  
  
Nabooru: He is your friend Shroom.  
  
Links eyes go wide with confusion  
  
Link: How can that be? What proof is there that he's the fucker who can get the sword?  
  
Nabooru motions to her upper arm  
  
Nabooru: He bears the crest for the Creator. He bears the Eye of Volvagia. Link: I can't believe it. Why does he want the triforce dead?  
  
Nabooru looks at him  
  
Nabooru: The Galaxy Crushers believe the Triforce are able to kill them, without the Triforce, they would be able to own this planet before they destroy it.  
  
Link: Who's the one coming to Hyrule?  
  
Nabooru: His name is.  
  
Jinx drives up to Hyrule Market, seeing smoke pouring into the sky  
  
Jinx: What the fuck?  
  
Jinx gets out, grabs his golden sword and Hyrulian Shield, he walks into the market, he sees a creature that is about 8 feet tall  
  
Jinx: (looking up) Oh my fucking god!!!  
  
The creature looks at him  
  
Creature: Are you the one called Link? Do you bear the Triforce symbol of Courage?  
  
Jinx: No, why?  
  
Creature: Because, I will destroy the three that bear the Triforce.  
  
Jinx: Well, you're not gonna get past me to get to those three!  
  
The creature breaks a smile, he looks very much like a vampire, his looks are smooth, he walks towards Jinx and instantly, he shrinks to the size of Jinx  
  
Creature: What are you gonna do about it boy? I've already killed the Princess, the one who bears the symbol of wisdom.  
  
Jinx eyes go wide, then go into a look of anger as he strikes at the creature  
  
Shroom: What's this creature doing here?  
  
The Great Deku Tree Sprout is talking to Shroom  
  
GDTS: Because, they go from planet to planet, they become the rulers of the planet, then they destroy life. Now they are here to destroy the Triforce, because with out the Triforce, this planet will have no protection, but they do not know about the Christ Sword. Shroom: Do you know how many people he has killed?  
  
GDTS: He has killed everyone in Hyrule Market, except Jinx.  
  
Shroom: Doesn't that mean Zelda's dead?  
  
GDTS: Yes, she is.  
  
Shroom stands up, a tear streams down his cheek  
  
Shroom: My sister is dead.  
  
GDTS: Your sister? ! HA! The two of you are not related in the least bit!  
  
Shroom sits down  
  
Shroom: Start talkin.  
  
GDTS: Well, first off. If this creature is slain, everyone that died comes back to life, with no recollection of dying.  
  
Shroom: Start talkin about me and Zelda not bein related.  
  
(Author's note: Wanna know what this new creature's name is? And do you wanna know who Shroom is really related to? Stay tuned for my next chapter. : ) ) 


	3. The final battle

Chapter 2  
  
(Continuation from last chapter)  
  
Shroom is sitting in front of the Great Deku Tree Sprout  
  
GDTS: Well, when you were a baby, you're mother dropped you off to the castle, and the King and Queen adopted you and raised you as the princess's brother. But now, you know the truth, and your 'sister' Zelda has been slain at the Hyrule Market.  
  
A tear ran down Shroom's cheek and he yelled out  
  
Shroom: NOOO!!!  
  
GDTS: Jinx is doing a fair deal against this creature, but the creature is far too strong! He has already been injured, but he refuses to give up. He needs you there with the Christ Sword.  
  
Shroom looks at the Sprout for a moment, he stands up and starts climbing the tree, he gets to the same spot as last time, and the Older Shroom jumps out again  
  
Older Shroom: You again? Good, I thought I'd have to kick your ass for giving up.  
  
Shroom: Shut-up and dance.  
  
The two circle each other, Older Shroom takes a swing, but Shroom ducks it and hits his older-self in the kidney, he then stands up and punches Older Shroom in the face,sending him back, he falls off the tree  
  
GDTS: Good job! You've got two more challenges.  
  
Shroom starts climbing further, he makes it closer to the sword, he looks down and starts getting nervous  
  
Shroom: Don't give up, we gotta save Hyrule!  
  
He continued climbing and got to the sword, he pulled at it, but it didn't budge  
  
Shroom: Shit.  
  
He realized he'd have to fall to get the sword, but he felt that he would be safe, he pulled with all his might, and the sword came out, and Shroom fell. As he did, the Eye of Volvagia that was on the sword and the one on his arm began glowing, they pulled detached from where they were, and slammed into Shroom's eyes, he opened his eyes and the Eyes of Volvagia were there. A bubble formed around him and he landed on the ground on his feet Shroom: Great Deku Tree Sprout, I feel the power of the creator rushing through my veins.  
  
GDTS: Now go, save Hyrule.  
  
Shroom: Wait, what's my mother's name?  
  
The Sprout waited a moment  
  
GDTS: You must know.Nabooru.  
  
He backed up like he was hit with bricks, he shook his head, then jumped on King and took off towards Hyrule Market, meanwhile, Nabooru and Link still talked  
  
Link: Why am I here if I can destroy this creature?  
  
Nabooru: Because, you cannot destroy him, only my son may.  
  
Link: 2 questions, whose your son? And who's the creature?  
  
Nabooru: My son is a good friend of yours.  
  
Shrooms eyes went wide with surprise, because Jinx and Shroom were his only friends, and only Shroom was his best friend, since Jinx is his brother  
  
Link: Shroom?  
  
Nabooru: Yes.  
  
Link: Holy fucking shit.  
  
Nabooru: And this creature's name is Drifter.  
  
Link: Yeah, but Shroom doesn't like fighting. I have to help him.  
  
Nabooru: NO! Wait!  
  
But Link had already grabbed his master sword, he made sure his mirror shield was with him, he pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Time and teleported to Temple Of Time, he ran out of the Temple and saw the creature  
  
Link: Hey why don't you play with me?  
  
The creature turned and saw Link  
  
Drifter: Ah the Triforce of Courage. I shall kill you and the holder of the Strength Triforce.  
  
Link: Let's see you try.  
  
Drifter turns and looks back at Jinx, who is barely standing, the creature shrinks down to Jinx's height, he walks up to Jinx and slams a knife through his heart, Jinx fell over dead  
  
Link: YOU MOTHERFUCKER!  
  
Link ran at Drifter as Drifter turned around, smiling, he holds out his arm and a wave of energy hits Link, and all of Link's weapons, including the Ocarina of Time, seem to be magnatized to the Death Mountain Crater  
  
Link: What the?  
  
Drifter punches the Hero of Time into a stone wall, and Link gets bound there, as Drifter walks up to him  
  
Drifter: Now, the Hero of Time must die.  
  
Drifter brought back a knife and went to slam it into Link's forehead, but a sword came up and chopped of Drifter's fingers  
  
Drifter: What the.what could have possibly hurt me?  
  
Shroom: I did, bitch.  
  
Link and Drifter looked at him, Link noticed the change of his eyes 'The eyes of Volvagia' Link thought, Drifter's eyes went wide  
  
Drifter: AH! IT'S THE CHRIST SWORD! Well, meet the Sword of Destruction.  
  
Drifter pulled out a sword that was black, the two began to sword fight, a thrust from Drifter here and there, but Shroom saw an opening and slashed a gash in Drifter's chest  
  
Drifter: AAAHHH!  
  
Drifter took a step back and looked at his sword, there were dents from the Christ Sword all over the blade  
  
Drifter: You can do that? But can you handle the heat?  
  
Drifter grew to 10 feet tall and became throwing fire out of his mouth, Shroom felt something in his mind, he drew back the sword and threw it towards Drifter's mouth, the sword cut through the fire, freezing it. The sword went into Drifter's mouth, and the blade slammed through the back of his throat, the wound began bleeding and Drifter fell over dead, but the handle of the sword was sticking out of his stomach. Shroom walked up to the creature as people began waking up, they watched Shroom, Zelda ran to Link and hugged him, happy to be alive  
  
Zelda: Shroom!  
  
But Shroom ignored her, he put his hand on the blade, and felt immense power rush through him, he pulled the sword out, but the creature's body started to absorb into the sword, when it did, Shroom knew he had won this battle, and Link's weapons returned to him  
  
Link: YEAH SHROOM!  
  
Jinx: WAY TO GO MY MAN!  
  
The people of Hyrule began cheering for Shroom as he thrust the sword into the air and a hidden message was sent across the galaxy to four other creatures  
  
Creature one: I told you Drifter would be weak against the Christ Sword. Exide, go down there and defeat the bearer of the Christ Sword, destroy him and the Triforce. Release Drifter and send us news of the destruction of Hyrule.  
  
Exide: As you wish master.  
  
Exide bows to the creature and takes off, meanwhile Shroom had finished telling the story of how him and Zelda were not siblings, when a flash of light blinded everyone. When Shroom opened his eyes, he saw he was in the Sacred Realm, with the Sages around him, and Link to his side, he saw Zelda and Jinx as Sages, he also saw Daruina, Ruto, Nabooru, Saria, and another, fat one  
  
Zelda: Link you have been brought here, because we have a very important meeting with the sages and the Triforce.  
  
Shroom: Then why am I here?  
  
Nabooru: Because you are the topic of this meeting.  
  
Darunia: Shroom, you proved that you are the chosen one of the Christ Sword. And you have been chosen, not only as the bearer of the Christ Sword, but also as the human spirit of the Creator. If it wasn't for the creature, the Nayru, Din, and Fayror would have never existed, meaning we would not be here, and as the posseser of the Christ Sword and the Element of the Creator, your seat in the Sacred realm will always be here. Shroom began to float, and when he was in the center of the Sages, only a little higher than them, he looked up as a bright light came rushing towards him, he opened his mouth to scream, but then his body went flaring out as the light entered his mouth. When the light vanished, Shroom looked around at everyone, who was smiling at him, his shirt had been ripped off, and he saw it on his hand  
  
Shroom: WOW! I am now the sage of Creator.  
  
He looked at his hand again, and there was a circle of discs with the three spirtual stones on the green, blue and red discs were the spiritual stone. The spirtual stones and the discs were surrounding something, the eye of Volvagia, then on the floor beneath Link, the new symbol of the Sages appeared there. All the sages and Link began clapping and Shroom smiled, finally he had something right, he had become a hero  
  
Shroom: I say we celebrate this.  
  
The others agreed and soon they were all back in Hyrule market, a big feast was set and the town was ready to eat  
  
Shroom: DIG IN!  
  
As the crowd feasted, Shroom saw Nabooru and took off after her  
  
Shroom: Wait! You've got a lot of talking ahead.  
  
(Author's note: That's chapter 3, hope you like, read and review.) 


	4. The feast, and joyous news.

(A.N.: Yeah, here's yet another chapter in my never-ending story. This one has no fights with evil.)  
  
Nabooru: What do I have to explain to you?  
  
Shroom looked at her like she had gone crazy  
  
Shroom: Let's see. First, leaving me with the King of Hyrule, never even dropping by to say 'Hey, I'm really your mother, you're not the heir to the throne.'  
  
Nabooru put her head down  
  
Nabooru: Because, I knew your destiny and didn't want you to die.  
  
Shroom: Oh, second, you knew that I'd be the Creator Sage, and you never told me, hell you never fucking told me that I was gonna be the one with the Christ Sword! What the fuck for?  
  
Nabooru: Because, I did not know about the Hero of Time, so I thought the evil king would kill you if he knew something like that.  
  
Shroom: Oh, it's a lot better to just let me walk around, thinking 'I gave up the throne, got engaged to Malon, who's dad bangs horses and Ingo whose fucking that Zora, and I'll never amount to anything.', you're right, that's a whole lot fucking better! Yeah right!  
  
Nabooru: But you.  
  
Shroom: And come on, I can't even talk to other people about my family because my mother left me to get held hostage by some black-skinned, orange- haired asshole with a big nose! Why? Cause my mom didn't want me to fucking die!  
  
A tear ran down Nabooru's cheek as Shroom said all this  
  
Nabooru: Shroom, I.  
  
Shroom: And why the fuck did you name me fucking Shroom? When someone bites me will they start seeing shit? Why the fuck would you name me that?  
  
Nabooru: I didn't name you that. The King must have.  
  
Shroom: Yeah right. If you're gonna keep lying to me, go back to Gerudo Valley.  
  
Nabooru fought to keep from crying as she watched Shroom turn around and go back to the Market  
  
Nabooru: I was hoping we would go back to Gerudo Valley together, but I guess you just wish I didn't exist.  
  
She turned and started walking toward Gerudo Valley when there was a tap on her shoulder  
  
Nabooru: Who is it now?  
  
She turned around as Shroom hoisted her onto his shoulders  
  
Shroom: I may have told you to go back to Gerudo Valley, but you need to eat first, mom.  
  
Nabooru smiled happily and laughed as Shroom carried her back to the Market, there they ate and Shroom went to make a toast  
  
Shroom: I want to make this toast to my mother, Nabooru, because if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here, and I have just recently found out that I am her son.  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered  
  
Shroom: Hell, if I'm lucky, I'll find out who my dad was and shit, a family reunion or something.  
  
Everyone laughed  
  
Shroom: But.  
  
He looked toward King, then toward Lon Lon Ranch, he looked at the people, Link and Jinx looked like a mirror because they were both nodding their heads in unison, Shroom smiled, he whispered something in Nabooru's ear  
  
Shroom: Sorry everyone, but I've got some unfinished business.  
  
Jinx: Go get her Shroomy!  
  
Everyone realized that he was going to see Malon as he jumped on King and took off, and they started cheering and clapping, after Shroom was out of sight, they all sat back down and started feasting again  
  
Link: Is he gonna do what I'm thinking he's gonna do?  
  
Jinx: If you're thinking begs Malon to take him back, then you're dead right.  
  
Zelda: Even though he's not my blood brother, we were raised as siblings, so he will always be that to me. And I'm very happy for my brother.  
  
Meanwhile at Lon Lon Ranch, the screen door opened and slammed shut, standing there was Malon, she watched as Shroom rode up, and she did not look happy  
  
Malon: What the fuck do you want? You shouldn't be coming back around here, other than to work. Cause I want nothing to do.  
  
Shroom: I'm apologizing for that night.  
  
Malon had a look of pleasure on her lips  
  
Malon: And why the fuck do you want to apologize to me, Mr. Hero?  
  
Shroom: Because I still want you to be Mrs. Hero.  
  
Malon smiled and couldn't contain herself, she jumped at Shroom and knocked him off his horse, he landed on his back, with Malon on top of him, hugging him, and he returned the hug  
  
Shroom: So, what do you say?  
  
Malon: I love you, Shroomy.  
  
Shroom: You still wanna be Mrs. Shroomy?  
  
He smiled at her when she shook her head, and kissed him  
  
Shroom: YEAH!  
  
Meanwhile back at Hyrule Market, Link and Zelda were talking while they ate  
  
Link: Yeah, I'm glad Shroom found someone that makes him happy.  
  
Zelda: Me too.  
  
Jinx: Me three.  
  
Link and Zelda look at him with dirty looks  
  
Jinx: Sorry.  
  
Jinx moved away and Link and Zelda started talking again  
  
Link: You know, we've been dating for awhile now.  
  
Zelda: Yeah, and I.  
  
Link: Zelda, will you marry me?  
  
Jinx watched as Zelda said yes, and he began talking to himself  
  
Jinx: Great, Shroom's marrying his fuck buddy, Link's marrying his fuck- buddy, and I have yet to FIND a fuckbuddy.  
  
He thinks for a little bit  
  
Jinx: YO SARIA!  
  
Meanwhile Shroom and Malon are heading back to the Market  
  
Shroom: So, we still gonna do it next week like planned?  
  
Malon: Yeah.  
  
When they got back to the market, they were met with raised glasses and a lot of cheering. Shroom noticed Jinx most of all, he didn't know why, but then it hit him, Jinx has a hand print on his face, he got off the horse and walked over to Jinx  
  
Shroom: What happened to you?  
  
Jinx: Asked Saria out.  
  
Shroom: Oh.  
  
Jinx looks around then runs off  
  
Jinx: RUTO!  
  
Jinx sits down with two slapmarks on his face  
  
Jinx: God damn son of a. IMPA!  
  
He went running off again  
  
Shroom: I would like you all to meet Malon, she is my co-worker at the Ranch, and she is also my fiancée.  
  
Everyone claps and cheers as Malon's cheeks go red, redder than Jinx's cheeks are right now  
  
Jinx: Why can't one chick fucking like me.wait a minute! Link, I need to talk to you over there, behind that wall.  
  
Jinx and Link went behind the wall  
  
Link: What?  
  
Jinx: I need to swap clothes with you.  
  
Link: What? Why?  
  
Jinx: So I can get a fucking chick.  
  
Link: Alright.  
  
Link started laughing and they came out, Jinx now wearing the Goron Tunic, Master Sword and Mirror Shield, Link wearing the Hylian Shield, Biggoron Sword, and the Zora Tunic, Jinx walked up to Saria  
  
Jinx: Hey Saria. Wanna go out sometime?  
  
Saria: Sure Jinx.  
  
Jinx: Cool.wait, how'd you know I'm Jinx?  
  
Saria: The walk for one, you and Link have distinctive walks that tell you two apart, and everyone knows Link is engaged to Zelda.  
  
Jinx: But you'll still go out with me?  
  
Saria: Yeah, I wouldn't go out with Link, cause I've known him too long.  
  
They both smile and Jinx sits next to Saria as they begin to talk  
  
(Author's Note: Yeah, I know, another chapter in the books, hope you like it. Next chapter's gonna have a wedding, and a fight. So stay tuned!) 


End file.
